


the wonder of you

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, M/M, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: With a deep breath, Sebastian steps up to the mic and waits for the music, nerves trembling at what he’s about to do.Then, the music starts-





	the wonder of you

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble to accompany [this gifset](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/160390039265/theres-a-rhythm-to-my-chaos-and-its-you)
> 
> Written for [Seblaine Spring Fling 2017](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/tagged/spring-fling-2017): " _There's a rhythm to my chaos and it's you._ " - Beau Taplin
> 
> Inspired by a scene from _Big Little Lies_
> 
> Title from the song Sebastian [sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5rC1Owj3CA), **Connor O'Brien** 's " _The Wonder of You_ "

_There’s a rhythm to my chaos and it’s you_.  
-Beau Taplin

Sweat builds along his hairline, at the base of his neck, but Sebastian knows it has nothing to do with the heat of the lights bearing down on the cafe’s little raised-platform.

There’s an impressive crowd gathered for the cafe’s weekly open mic night and Sebastian nervously looks out at the room, searching for the only one who matters; Blaine.

*

The bell above the cafe’s door jingles in greeting as Blaine pushes the door open, urgently striding to make his date with Sebastian on time.

*

Sebastian catches a head of raven black hair gelled down to perfection make its way through the milling crowd, headed for their usual table and his heart sighs with happiness; Blaine, the one his heart beats for.

*

Blaine weaves through the usual _Monday Night Live_ crowd and strides right up to their table but he doesn’t see Sebastian anywhere- not until another one of the regulars tap him on the shoulder and points to the stage.

There, bathed in the orange glow of the stage lights, stands Sebastian- nailing the _formal casual_ look with a crisp shirt finished with a loosened tie, his handsome face wrecked with nerves.

*

With a deep breath, Sebastian steps up to the mic and waits for the music, nerves trembling at what he’s about to do.

Then, the music starts-

*

The music starts and then - Sebastian sings; his tenor voice carrying words so raw and honest that it renders Blaine speechless.

*

Sebastian sings; he sings his awe of Blaine, he sings his gratitude for Blaine, he sings his love for Blaine.

*

Blaine’s heart clenches in his chest, his entire being brimming with love for this boy who claims to be incapable of expressing his emotions, this boy now baring his heart to a room full of strangers- this boy he loves.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> The gifset is [here](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/160390039265/theres-a-rhythm-to-my-chaos-and-its-you)
> 
> Sebastian sings [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5rC1Owj3CA) song
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
